


The Pole- Stripper Shiro x Mob Boss Sendak

by Mr_Salty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bed Sex, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Car Sex, Condoms, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Genital Piercing, Groping, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Intersex Shiro (Voltron), Kinks, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mob Boss Sendak (Voltron), Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Piercings, Pimp Haxus (Voltron), Power Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Prostate Massage, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Break, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shower Sex, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Swearing, Tails, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, Tired Shiro (Voltron), Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Watching Someone Sleep, Why Did I Write This?, ahego, how many tags is too many tags?, is this enough tags yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Salty/pseuds/Mr_Salty
Summary: Sendak, being the new “big boss” in town was suddenly very stressed out overeverythingso to relax for at least one night, he pays his pimp friend, Haxus, a visit.To his surprise, Haxus has a gift waiting for him. A sexy intersex prostitute.Aight so Shiro is galra in this, I am going to describe what he looks like here. He is a head taller than Sendak, curvy as hell- yes he has a big chest and cleavage- intersex, and dark purple with white and black spots with some lighter purple and darker purple stripes. His darker purple stripes are almost black but are still obviously purple. He has a vagina that at times will be called his “cunt” or “pussy” so this is your only warning. Sendak is 30 and Shiro is 23 so it is kinda weird. Shiro is the one working the pole by the way. I don't know if you got that or not.Not all of the tags are going to be in one chapter
Relationships: Haxus/Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Haxus/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Kinky Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijuerotica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/gifts), [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/gifts), [Smutslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutslug/gifts), [TotallyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyHuman/gifts).



> This starts off kinda weird but I don't know a better way to write it so yeah.
> 
> By the way, the galra have pupils unless I specify that they don't.
> 
> And another thing, I will not write these guys as disrespectful assholes. That's right! We have a respectful Haxus and Sendak for once in a thousand fanfictions! Why? I don't want to write Shiro being abused by them, we have thousands of other fanfictions that are written very well for that. It's time to spice things up with an unpopular opinion and where was I going with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I updated it so it wasn't a giant blob of words and I hope it transferred well*

Sendak walked out of his apartment building and saw a familiar limo waiting by the parking lot. One of the back seat windows rolled down and Haxus poked his head out.  
“Sendak, I heard you needed to talk.” He said, a sly grin plastered on his face. Sendak walked over and opened the door. He got in the limo and sat down across from Haxus, closing the door behind him. Haxus made a motion with his hand and the driver pulled out of the parking lot. He set a course Sendak didn’t get a good look at and closed the small window cutting off Haxus from him.  
“So,” Haxus started. He took off his sunglasses. “What can I help you with, old friend?” He said and playfully punched Sendak’s artificial arm. He waved off his fist as though it hurt him.  
“I gotta remember to stop doing that.” He murmured to himself. Sendak sighed and leaned back.  
“I need to find a way to relax. Or at least feel good for one night. Being a mob boss is a lot more stressful than I originally thought it would be.” He said with a groan. Haxus smiled.  
“Well, I hope one of my workers can help you relax, otherwise I might get rid of him,” Haxus said and waved his hand dismissively.  
“Don’t you only have one bottom male worker?” Sendak asked. Haxus nodded.  
“Yeah, and he does great with those hips of his, but he’s just been… How do I put this? He’s uh… Been raped too many times.” Haxus blatantly said. Sendak blinked.  
“Yeesh.” He murmured. “What happened?”  
“Well, when I started having him stationed on a corner he was doing well. _Too_ well. Gangs started taking interest in him and before I knew it, he was being raped by seven burly guys.” Haxus said, getting out a bottle of champagne and pouring a glass for himself and Sendak.  
“Was that the gang you asked me to deal with?” Sendak asked, taking the glass. Haxus nodded.  
“I can’t keep him if I can’t ensure his safety. He hasn’t been complaining about it, but I’ve learned it’s difficult for him to work the pole as well as he does if there’s a large tear in his ass or cunt.” Haxus spoke, his voice sounding worried.  
“In all truth, I don’t want to get rid of him, but he doesn’t tell me when things are wrong or if he’s in pain.” He said, sounding defeated.  
“You really care about him,” Sendak murmured. “Do you have a crush on him or something?” Haxus looked up.  
“What the hell are you talking about? He’s a good worker and I don’t want to lose my biggest profit! But yeah, I don’t want to see him get hurt.” Haxus said, his voice getting quiet as he spoke. Sendak chuckled and smirked at Haxus.  
“Mhmm. Sure.” He said and took a sip from the glass in his hand.  
“Look, the guy I bought him off of raped and abused him almost every day. Shortly afterward he was arrested and his other workers were sent to prison with him for all the illegal drugs they used as a coping mechanism to deal with his shit. I’m not like that guy and my workers only do illegal drugs if they do it for them. However, I don’t condone it either way.” Haxus explained.  
The limo stopped and the door was opened from the outside. A tall dark purple galra with both lighter and darker details across his- her? Their gender was very confusing- body. They were wearing tiny black shorts and a black thong- the straps of which rested on their wide hips- and what looked to be a black leather bralette. They sat down next to Haxus and took off the belt around their abdomen. They sighed and seemed to shrink against the seat of the car as they leaned back. Then they sat up and unbuttoned their little shorts, pulling them down and revealing the seemingly useless thong. Their dick- whatever it looked like- was tucked away within the inner pocket- essentially stowed away inside them until they needed it. He dropped his shorts to his ankles- well, where his ankles would be considering he was wearing what was probably leather high heel boots that went up to the middle of his thighs- in which case black thigh highs were visible just above the boot. He took off his thong and let it drape between his legs. He took his shorts off of his ankles and set them down next to his feet, then did the same with his thong before spreading his legs and putting one of them on the ceiling of the car.  
Sendak tried to avoid looking at the strange galra next to Haxus. Tried, and failed. He glanced over for a split second and caught sight of the spread lips of the galra’s cunt. Sendak felt his face get hot as he looked at the slick and parted cunt. It was bright magenta inside with accents of darker colors around the lips. There seemed to be a strange plastic baggie-looking thing inside him. The galra reached down with both of his hands and spread his pussy further. He stuck two fingers inside it and seemed to dig around looking for something. Sendak felt his mouth water and his cock go hard at the thought of pumping in and out of the galra’s wet pussy. He shook his head as the galra pulled the plastic thing out of his pussy. It was a condom, but the kind for female reproductive organs. _This must’ve been the galra Haxus was talking about not five minutes ago._ Sendak thought.  
There was assorted cum inside the condom and of many colors no less. This galra must’ve been fucking all day and night to get _that_ much cum in his condom. It made a disgusting wet squelch as the galra tensed up, pulling the large condom out of him. His ears folded back and he looked distressed. Haxus put a hand on the galra’s broad shoulder and held out his other hand, his palm facing up. The galra raised an eyebrow and looked from the condom in his hand to Haxus with confusion. Haxus took the condom from him and dropped it in a little silver bin Sendak hadn’t noticed was by his feet. The galra caught sight of Sendak staring at him and put his leg back down, closing them and cutting off Sendak’s view of his inner pussy.  
“Can I help you?” He asked. His voice was soft yet deep, and he sounded confident though he clearly wasn’t.  
“This is the guy I told you about,” Haxus said, gesturing to Sendak before he could introduce himself.  
“He’s stressed out and I was wondering if you would be willing to help him have a good night, maybe even get him to relax a little.” He said. The galra looked over Sendak twice before nodding.  
“What’s your name?” He asked. Sendak looked up.  
“It’s Sendak.” He said. “Yours?”  
“I’m Shiro.” The galra said, putting out his left hand for Sendak to shake.  
“Wait.” He said, taking back his left one and putting out his right hand. His right arm was artificial.  
“Sorry,” He apologized. “I’m left-handed.” He added. Sendak shook his hand once.  
“Noted.” He said.  
“So, Sendak, have you ever had a lap dance before?” Shiro asked. Sendak blinked at him.  
“Excuse me?” He asked.  
“Have you ever had a lap dance before?” Shiro repeated. Sendak thought for a minute.  
“I can’t say that I have.” He said. Shiro grinned.  
“Well, I’m about to show you what a lap dance is.” He said with a grin. Shiro stood up and walked over to Sendak.  
“Wait, but first.” He put one of his hands in his cleavage and pulled out rolled-up money. He handed it to Haxus and went back to Sendak. He got on his knees and spread Sendak’s legs. Shiro unzipped and unbuttoned Sendak’s pants before opening them and frowning at Sendak’s underwear. They were boxers but the kind that was a tight fit and without a dick pocket. Shiro climbed Sendak and straddled his lap, spreading his legs over Sendak’s hips.  
“If you’ll let me, I’m going to fuck you for hours,” Shiro said, cupping Sendak’s face in his hands. Sendak tensed up but _really_ wanted to be inside him. He felt something strange and his cock became fully hard. A burst of sexual desire was sent through Sendak’s spine. Shiro deeply inhaled Sendak’s scent through his nose and let out a loud high pitched moan. He ground his hips against Sendak’s.  
“You went into rut.” He panted, eyes heavy-lidded. Shiro moaned again and Sendak felt a warm wet heat in his lap where Shiro’s pussy was pressing up against.  
“I went into heat.” Shiro gasped. He moaned again and moved his hands to Sendak’s shoulders.  
“Fuck me.” He whined. Sendak felt his primal urge take over and harshly rolled so he was on top of Shiro in the car seat. Sendak pulled down his pants and underwear without a second thought and in one thrust pushed deep inside Shiro’s pussy. He set a harsh pace that had Shiro on edge, moaning, swearing, and whining every couple of seconds.  
“Fuck! _Harder!_ ” Shiro wailed. Sendak did as he was told and pounded Shiro harder. He grabbed Shiro’s shoulders and flipped him over, the twist feeling on his dick magnificent. He fucked Shiro even harder than before and took hold of his shoulders once again. This time he leaned forward, resting his chest on Shiro’s back, and bit into Shiro’s mating glands on the back of his neck.  
“You are mine,” Sendak growled. Shiro stopped moaning and bit his lip. Tears streamed down his face as he was barely able to put together what just happened. He wasn’t going to let himself be claimed by a stronger male interested in having kits with him. But at the time, it just felt so good to be touched by Sendak.  
“Fill me with your kits.” Shiro keened, grinding back against Sendak. Sendak held Shiro still as he came and his knot inflated. He held onto Shiro, not wanting to let him go.  
“My mate.” He said quietly.  
“Yours…” Shiro responded, equally as quiet, if not quieter. They laid there and cuddled for a minute before Shiro fell fast asleep purring. Once Sendak’s knot went down he pulled out of Shiro and held him close.  
“Sendak…” He heard Haxus say.  
“Wha- why -whe-” Haxus didn’t get it out and just stuttered. Haxus shook his head and looked out the window. They’d deal with this when Sendak wasn’t overprotective of Shiro and glaring at Haxus. Whenever that might be. Haxus snapped and the limo stopped.  
“Get your pants on,” Haxus said and opened the car door before getting out. Sendak let go of Shiro for the few seconds he had to set aside so he could put his pants on. He picked Shiro up bridal style before getting out of the limo and closing the car door behind him with his leg. They were outside of a strange apartment building.  
“This is Shiro’s apartment. We will remain here with him until we’re sure he’s okay. He’s never been knotted before and you aren’t exactly small.” Haxus said. He was holding Shiro’s thong and tiny shorts as well as a small backpack. He rummaged through it and got out a lanyard with keys. _Shiro’s_ keys. They went up to his apartment and unlocked the door. A few hours later Sendak finally settled with leaving Shiro’s side and put him in his bedroom. He and Haxus spoke quietly as to not wake him and to come to an agreement on terms with Shiro, however, they’d wait until Shiro was awake to finalize anything.


	2. Chapter 2- Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a really short chapter and gives small detail into Shiro's past with his old boss that was mentioned in the last chapter. I didn't quite know how to put this and the draft I already had for the second chapter into one transition that worked well so that original second chapter (once it is finished) will be the third chapter to this.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a strange dark room. Unknown to him, yet so familiar. He couldn’t place where he had seen it before. A door opened and light flooded in, casting the shadow of a tall thin man in the doorway. He was wearing a large white and red fur coat with little heart designs across it. Shiro cocked his head to the side. _What did this man mean to him?_ Shiro inched closer to the man before sniffing, trying to scent him. There was no smell. None whatsoever. Shiro squinted and cocked his head to the other side with a confused trill. The man stepped forward and slammed the door behind him, the light remained in the room though.

“Damn galra whore.” The man snarled and slapped Shiro across the face. Shiro jerked his head back and whimpered and he backed away from the man into a cold concrete wall. When he looked forward again the man was right there, a shadow casting over his face, hiding it. He spread Shiro’s legs with two hands and tore the crotch of his (shiro’s) shorts out with another. He unclasped his belt and pulled his own pants down before getting closer to Shiro and with one thrust pushed inside Shiro’s unprepared cunt. Shiro yelped in pain as his pussy was torn and the man set a devastating pace. He barked insults and swear words at Shiro in a language he didn’t understand. Shiro felt tears running down his face before he shut his eyes and cried out as he came. The man fucked him through his orgasm and let out his load before pulling out and slapping Shiro again.

“Slut.” He growled before standing up, his pants already back on and his belt clasped as though he never took it off. The man left the room and Shiro sat there in a dark cold place, his pussy torn and throbbing in pain. He closed his eyes and cried to himself with his arms hugged to his chest. Both were flesh…. _this was a memory from when he was fifteen…._

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't just going to be a porn book though there's probably going to be porn in most of the chapters. I will find a way.


End file.
